War Of Change
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: The Human World and Spirit World and those who reside in both worlds are now prisoners and slaves to the Demon World. What will Team Urameshi do as they are moved from location to location? I know the summary sucks, but if you've seen my other works, it'll peak/peek your interest. **In PROCESS OF BEING REVISED**
1. Prologue: Confined and Controlled

War Of Change

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do not own YYH or the characters. I also do not own most of the plot, I was inspired by the one who wrote the story __**Remember Hope? **__Thank you for your much need inspiration. I was wanting to find a story like that for a long while, either find one or write one. You've inspired me to write like perhaps two whole sagas.)_

* * *

_I remember where I was before I got caught...I was fighting. But I was not alone. Kurama Hiei...and even Kuwabara..._

_They were helping me fight against these bastards. It wasn't to long ago...when it grew more and more dangerous to live in the Human World and Spirit World. They must've been planning this for a while..._

_Jin,_ _Chu, Rinku, Touya, Koto, Juri, Ruka, Suzuki, and Shishiwakama. Every single one of them...GONE. I'm not sure as to what happened to Enki...some say that he was over powered and eventually killed. But, I refuse to believe that. I will not bow to these bastards - they will soon know the strength of Team Urameshi!_

* * *

They were all cramped into a tight space. There was hardly any light to shine within, along with less breathing space due to the amount of people pilled up. Yusuke and his friend had found themselves

"We're gonna die in here aren't we Urameshi?!" Kuwabara cried out as he huddle closer towards his three friends.

Yusuke grunted as he moved around to get comfortable, "Hell no stupid! Just gotta figure a way outta this hellhole." He endured merciless beatings over the months they've been captured. There was almost a time he was at deaths door, until Hiei intervened and took a few beatings of his own.

"And how do you suppose we do that detective? You've been saying that for months and the only way we moved is if we're told to. Not to see the light of day dumbass." Hiei exclaimed with a hint of venom in his voice. Kurama sighed and looked down at his battered hands, he and Kuwabara did not escape without injury being added.

"Shut the fuck up Hiei! I don't see you thinkin' of anything. And plus, all those other times would have been to damn dangerous to try and make a move, smart one!" Yusuke yelled slightly above a whisper. Kurama began to mutter something under his breath, slightly incoherent.

Kuwabara looked up at the redhead, "Hm? What was that Kurama?" Yusuke and Hiei also turned there attention to the silent redhead.

He only shook his head refusing to say a word. "Come on man...your gonna have to say somethin' someday..." Kuwabara grumbled and gritted his teeth.

Kuwabara then began to survey their surroundings. A small room. Jam-packed with about twenty people inside, most of the people inside the room were dead. "Hey guys I just noticed this is like our sixth or so time being moved to different location..." he said as he looked out the cell doors small barred window.

"Really? Pfft, I wasn't even countin'…" Yusuke yawned and laid his head on Kuwabara's shoulder, "Well, nothing to do. Nothing to talk about. Sleep and dreamin' save a special place for me..." With those words said he drifted off to yet another uncomfortable sleep.

"Notice how it keeps getting smaller?" Hiei questioned Kuwabara who continued to look out the barred window.

"Yeah."

"That's because, each new place we arrive at seems to have a huge population drop."

Kuwabara blinked a moment and then turned his attention to Hiei, "Damn...I thought you was gonna insult me for a second."

"Oh, you mean like mentioning your pea-sized brain? I could've but didn't." Hiei smirked as Kuwabara arched his eyebrow and grumbled.

"Asshole..."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Are we seriously reverting to this again, half-pint?!"

"Yes we are oaf! I need something that'll keep me fully sane."

"And you find keeping your short ass little self sane by insulting me?"

"Yes. You and Urameshi." An awkward silence set itself between the two men as they both sighed.

Hiei then buried his own head into Kurama's shoulder. Kurama only continued to stare at the wall. He was severely damaged, not just physically but mentally. His stepfather and stepbrother were probably on the verge of death from being over-worked and he witnessed his mother's death in front of his own eyes. There were dead bodies surrounding the redhead when Hiei arrived. Kurama was about to commit suicide but was stopped by Hiei and was forced to keep fighting.

"Still not to sure how these two can sleep so peacefully..." Kuwabara smiled sadly as he listened to the snoring of his long time friend. "Kurama why don't you get some sleep? You've been up for so many days. Your gonna need to rest sometime or another."

Hiei cracked one eye open, looking up to see if Kurama had responded to Kuwabara's suggestion. He had not, only to remain ignorant of his own bodies' decay. Inwardly, Hiei had sighed and closed his eyes tighter, curling up closer towards Kurama. He wasn't use to the kind of thing - comforting, but after being imprisoned for so long and jam-packed with a large amount of people, he had learned to get use to being so close to some. And if it was anyone he would want to be so close to - it would Kurama.

The redhead did nothing but stared at the wall before him. Kuwabara sighed _**'Would've never thought...anyone could silence Kurama...make him so...cold. Guess that's what happens when the whole world gets fucked...'**_

"I wonder how Shizuru and the other girls are doin'. Ha, I hope they're alright..." Kuwabara said aloud to himself, he smiled as he imagined the promise his sister told him the day before they were all whisked away by the horde of demons.

He then leaned his head back against the stone-cold wall. He was sleepy but he didn't want to take a chance, since Kurama had completely lost his mind. The three sane detective's made it their side-goal to keep Kurama safe and away from harms way.

**_'We'll see each other soon sis...just stay strong. For me...as long as I have that feeling, that you are still out there, then I'll strive to survive on this end. And I will protect my_**** friends...'**


	2. Freedom Prt I: Shining Bell

War Of Change

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do not own YYH or the characters. I also do not own most of the plot, I was inspired by the one who wrote the story __**Remember Hope? **__Thank you for your much need inspiration. I was wanting to find a story like that for a long while, either find one or write one. You've inspired me to write like perhaps two whole sagas.)_

_**A/N: The chapter before this a.k.a Prologue, was taking current time. This chapter and the next few will lead up to that prologue. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 00: Freedom Prt I - Shining Bells

"Hey! Urameshi wait up man!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he desperately ran to catch up to him. Kuwabara's college class had let out early and he knew that Yusuke would be walking nearby the school since it wasn't to far from his own.

Yusuke sheepishly turned around, "Huh? Oh hey idiot." He continued to walk ahead as Kuwabara brushed passed those who attended his class.

"Yeah, hey jackass. Anyway..." Kuwabara placed his hand on his chin thinking for a moment, "Oh! That's it, have you seen or spoke to Kurama? I haven't spoken to him in a while..."

Yusuke shook his head."Oh...why the hell are you so tired? Keiko force ya to stay awake all night, to study for somethin'?" Kuwabara asked jokingly as he muffled a laugh behind his hand.

"Somethin' around those lines..." Yusuke muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sighing he then decided that he would take his left on the next corner he'd hit. Kuwabara continued to follow him despite his friends' obvious tired and irritated state.

As they were coming closer and closer to a traffic light, Kuwabara was about to continue on straight until he saw that Yusuke took his left, ignoring the fact that he was being honked at by horns.

"Come on! Where the hell are you goin'?!" Kuwabara shouted at the tired teen.

Once again the raven haired teen turned around with an angry frown on his face, "I gotta go pick somethin' up really quick. If you wanna come, hurry your ass up. If not get lost." Kuwabara sighed with slight hesitation but, growing curiosity took over he decided he would follow his friend to whatever destination he had to arrive at.

"So where we goin' to?" Kuwabara asked once again as he caught up with Yusuke. The teen only gave him a small smirk, "You'll see. But I don't really think you would have wanna tag along with me."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth, and furrowed his brow. "This better not ruin me in any way shape or form Urameshi. Cuz, if it does...it's all on your head."

"Well, shit. You should have thought about that before coming dumbass." Yusuke muttered under his breath. He smiled slightly once he reached an abandoned area, with nothing but old storage units and a ran down car. Taking a quick glance at his watch he tapped his foot _**'Where the hell is this guy at...'**_

Kuwabara decided to make himself comfortable. He threw down his messenger bag and sat on top of it. "So..."

"So...?"

"You know who the hell your supposed to be meetin' here?"

"Tch, naw. I was just given some note in class telling me to meet around here."

Kuwabara snickered, "Sounds like somethin' from some movie. I take it...a stalker?"

Throwing his bag down also, Yusuke decided he'd sit next to Kuwabara, "Fuckin' doubt it. Though funny thing...it seems to have been passed around from one person to the next before it was handed to me. So nobody knows who the hell this guy is...but he does have neat handwriting."

"Lemme see..." Kuwabara asked. Digging into his pockets, the raven haired teen handed over the slightly torn and sweaty paper. "Geez, can't take care of things worth shit."

"Shut up, idiot. Be happy that I'm lettin' you see it and stop complainin' before I find something to tie ya to and leave ya hear. Also, ain't my fault for it being all sweaty."

There was an awkward silence between the two. While one teen tried to decipher the handwriting the other stared up at the sky, stuck in thought. Yusuke laid back, yawning and stretching out. He folded his arms behind his head and looked at Kuwabara, "What are you? Some kind of decipher-er? Or somethin'?"

"No, I'm trying to see if I recognize the writing style..." Kuwabara rubbed his temples, "But I can't freakin' put my finger on it..."

Snatching the paper from his larger friends' hand, Yusuke decided to be an asshole. "Course you can put your finger on it dumb-fuck. You just had your grubby ass hands all over it...but I gotta _'hand'_ it to ya, you sure as hell haven't gotten smarter over the years."

Growing red in the face, Kuwabara crossed his arms against his chest and huffed, "Shut the hell up! You and your damn dumbass jokes. Lame-o..."

"I know you are but, what am I..." the black haired teen muttered as he snickered and rolled over onto his stomach. He stuffed the paper back into his front pants pocket.

They both laid there in silence. Kuwabara began whistling. Yusuke closed his eyes in the silence. The birds chirped as the wind whistled passed both the teenagers. The silence didn't linger as long as they thought it would.

Kuwabara had spoke up, "...You know, we're going to be graduating soon right? This is our last year. We'll be be free to whatever, man."

"Yeah...so? After, college we'll just have to get a job..." Yusuke muttered as his face twisted with irritation.

"I know, but man...you know how it is to struggle. And, here we are. Our last year...ha, is you're graduation next month? I know Yukimura's is going to be like - a day or two before mines." Kuwabara said excitedly with a smile on his face.

"Eh...it'll be the same day as yours. I don't really care though..." Yusuke turned to his side with a slight frown on his face. "You may have something to look up for Kuwabara, but..." he paused for a moment and then shook his head. "Nothin'...just leave it for then. Though, you make a strong point. We have come so far."

"Nothin'? What do you mean by-" Kuwabara then stopped. He stared at Yusuke's back for a moment before deciding to leave the topic be. The silence settled between the teens once more, until they heard something moving closer towards them. Nearby footsteps caused both teens be alert as they turned around to see a familiar friend.

"Greetings." The tall young man smile widely. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up to their feet happily. He almost taken back by their sudden excitement, especially after eavesdropping on their conversation. "Well - no need to get to excited now." He chuckled offhandedly.

Yusuke grinned and grabbed the mans hand. "Dude, fox-boy didn't think you'd be showin' up. Yo, what's going on?" he asked as he shook Kurama's hand. Kurama gladly shook Yusuke's hand back.

"Yeah, what are you doin' here?" Kuwabara went from excited to slightly confused.

Kurama snickered, "If you haven't notice that written letter, was owned by me. You honestly have no idea, how much of a hard time I had trying to get that to you Yusuke."

Yusuke dug in his pocket and pulled out the paper once more, "This thing...is yours? Dude...you wrote this?"

"Yes." Kurama answered with his normal calm exterior. He had finally trimmed his hair to shoulder length, and was dressed in a nice polo shirt and nice fit skinny jeans. He looked as though he was a snooty rich boy from a rich family, but he was nothing but an average young hard worker.

Kuwabara then replaced his excitement with his original signature goofy grin. "Nice to see you again, Kurama. Sorry, I haven't been callin' lately...sisters' givin' me problems."

Kurama held his hand stopping him, "It's alright Kuwabara. No need to be so apologetic."

"I've been busy myself, Hiei's been over at my place." Kurama's expression went bland as he continued to talk, "He's been coming and going as he pleased, and has maintained his duty of escorting lost human's back to this world." He crossed his arms as he continued, "Also, I've been getting in with a huge company...that's something I can tell you two later though."

"Awesome, man. Sounds like you'd be well on your way to a good job for yourself." Kuwabara said with a light hearted smile. He scratched the back of his neck and grabbed his bag and Yusuke's handing it over.

Yusuke grabbed the bag nodding his head in a silent thanks. He patted Kurama on the back, "So, why you got me all the way out here?" Kurama stared at Yusuke like he was an idiot. "C'mon, don't give me that look fox-boy. Me and you both know you wasn't here for a friendly banter."

Kurama then perked up as if Yusuke's word's struck gold. "Ah, that's right..." Kurama took out his wallet, grabbing a ring shaped object. He handed it over to Yusuke. The teens' face twitched uncontrollably. Kuwabara turned around covering his mouth, trying not to laugh at the two. Yusuke, by the time was completely red in the face.

"What?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't really seem to understand why they were both acting the way they were. Yusuke shoved the ring back into Kurama's hand. "Yusuke, what are you-"

"Dude, NO. Seriously, I like you but not like that man. I-"

"...Yusuke are you saying that...?" Kurama hung his head sighing, "No, its not like that. This is from Botan. A message if you must..." he slide his hand down his face, rolling his eyes.

Yusuke had a dumbfounded look across his face. He snatched the ring back, "Shut up..." he began fiddling with the ring, "Eh, you know what fuck it. I'll wait til I get home and check it out."

"Alright, are we gonna get outta here..." Kuwabara asked between an uncontrollable laughter, "...LOVE BIRDS." He grabbed his as he was laughing so hard he almost fell over face first. Yusuke sucker punched him in the back of his head as he head home.

"You know Kuwabara...FUCK YOU." Yusuke stormed off ahead. Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head, too busy laughing to insult his friend. Kurama, without Kuwabara knowing, placed a seed in his shirt, before walking ahead of him.

The redhead had glared at the taller teen and muttered under his breath, showing his irritation. As soon as they had made it to a clearing, Kurama had departed from the two again. Though the whole time he had walked with the two, Kuwabara had been teasing him about the ring. Kurama managed to ignore Kuwabara's small taunts, while Yusuke wailed on the teen.

The day the three met up, seemed like it would have a bright future ahead of them. Until, Yusuke would read the received message from Botan and the Spirit World.


	3. Freedom Prt II: Beyond Me

War Of Change

By: TheWildFool2011

(I do not own YYH or the characters. I also do not own most of the plot, I was inspired by the one who wrote the story _**Remember Hope? **_Thank you for your much need inspiration. I was wanting to find a story like that for a long while, either find one or write one. You've inspired me to write like perhaps two whole sagas.)

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 01: Freedom Prt II: Beyond Me

"Yusuke?!" Atsuko called out as she set aside a stack of papers on her desk. The Urameshi's had just moved into a two story house, it was a nice change from the apartment. Atsuko had gotten a fitting contract job and Yusuke had a part-time job at a nearby food store called ShinGawa Station: Shop and Supply.

Yusuke locked the door behind him, "Yeah mom?" he took off his shoes at the front door. Heading to the living room he plopped down on the couch sighing.

Atsuko came from around the corner, "I'll be working in the office late tonight. You'll be okay right?" Her hair was in a neat bun. She was dressed in a dress shirt and skirt with flats on. In her left hand was her suitcase of papers.

"Yeah, yeah mom. I'll be alright geez." Yusuke muttered lightly as he yawned. His eyes were heavy as he continued to rub at them.

Atsuko smiled and grabbed her packet of cigarettes from the counter in the living room. "I'll hopefully be getting a new spot in my job. If I do good at this meeting then, I should be getting word around noon of tomorrow..." she said with a light smile. Yusuke cracked a grin as he watch his mother.

"I wish ya luck ma. And don't let them try to pull crazy shit on ya."

"Oh, you know I won't." She winked at him before leaving out the door.

"Ahh, peace and quiet..." Yusuke snuggled against the pillow on the couch with his eyes half open, staring at the spot his mother was at. He drifted to the thoughts of when he had first became a spirit detective and the way he and his mother had lived before breaking that misleading cycle.

Even Kuwabara and Shizuru, had undergone an extreme change. Kuwabara was now looking in to becoming a scientist. He had been studying hard ever since he had been accepted into the new high school. His elder and only sibling ShizuruKuwabara, had gotten a job at an auto company, working on cars.

Kurama decided that he would not go to college for a certain amount of time, he had told them that about a year ago. But the redhead had a steady job and the pay amount was great.

Keiko continued to live with her mother and father at the Ramen shop they owned. She was attending an all girls school, and was quite satisfied. Continuously, she had made sure that Yusuke stayed on the right path, with doing his homework and passing quizzes. The two had gotten engaged months ago, seeing that his work was done with the Spirit World.

Mitsunari Yanagisawa, Yu Kaito, and Asato Kido all went to the same college together. They had all tried to convince Kurama to come with them, saying that they would all split the rent of the apartment, being as polite as the redhead usually is he declined.

Yana went on to college for reasons unknown. Kaito had went to become a writer, but continued to get his college degree. Kido of the three had left the apartment, calming he would come back within six or seven months, and went back to live with his family again, but still attending the same college for fine arts.

As for the other three, KanameHagiri, Kiyoshi Mitarai, and TsukihitoAmanuma were all still around Mushiori City. Kiyoshi was still attending the finest high school he had tried so hard to become a part of. Tsukihito on the other hand had just started attending a private high school and had gained friends quickly. Kaname was apparently nowhere to be found with in the city, but had apparently kept contact with Kiyoshi.

Yusuke had mentally admitted to himself that he had missed being sent on missions with the others. It had been close to a year since Team Urameshi had dispatched. Puu, Yusuke's spirit beast, had stayed at Genkai's temple along with Yukina.

"What I wouldn't give for some excitement..." Yusuke got off the couch grabbing his bag he headed up stairs without grabbing anything to eat. He wasn't in the mood for anything and hadn't been talking to Keiko nor Kuwabara as much as he would usually. For almost several months he had his mind the last day they were all together and convinced himself that it would be the last.

As soon as he reached his room he close his door and shoved his hand in his pocket. Pulling out the ring he examined it for a moment and tossed it on his bed _**'Probably nothing important...'**_

He took his shirt off and tossed it to the side, he also decided that he'd take off his school uniform pants, not knowing how long he'd be sleep. Stretching out he laid his body down comfortably on his bed. The bed itself felt like heaven, something better than the spirit world, or at least he believed.

He was pulled from his train of thought when his phone had rung. "Ugh, who could this be now..." he muttered as he flipped his phone open, "Hello, Urameshi speaking."

"Hello? Ah, Yusuke. Good glad you picked up."

Yusuke rolled over to lay on his stomach, "Yeah, you got luck man. Now what's going on?" he rubbed his eyes yawning slightly.

"Well, Botan won't leave me alone and I told her I gave you the ring. She wants to know if you've read..." the redhead paused for a moment, "Sorry, I meant listened to the message that was recorded within it."

"No I haven't. It can't be that important...can it?" Yusuke asked slightly irritated. He heard a long sigh on the other end. "What's your problem?"

"Just read the damn thing please, so Botan will stop bothering me..." Kurama grunted over the receiver.

Yusuke took the phone away from his ear for a second, taking in the noise over the phone. Mumbling under his breath he put the phone back to his ear, "Alright fine."

"Thank, the lord above...well I'm going to try to get Botan to leave my house now. I'll talk to you later."

"Right you do that fox-boy." Yusuke heard a click on the other end and looked at the ring. _**'What could be so important that Botan has to terrorize Kurama over...?'**_

"Well only one way to find out..." Yusuke sat for what seemed a half of an hour trying to figure out how to listen to the message. He then without thinking slipped it on his finger and a holographic version of Jin showed up.

"…?!" Yusuke stared at the holographic image. It was Jin and what seemed to be Chu in the background. They looked as if they were running and out of breath, "What the shit man...?"

_"Did we escape them...?" Jin asked as he turned around to look at Chu who was leaning against a tree. A imp then entered the scene, looked similar to Shishiwakamaru._

_Shishiwakamaru looked over to Jin as he landed on Chu's head, "Yes it seems most of us have..."_

_"I can't believe I left the lil' guy back there..." Chu looked at the ground, traumatized by something._

_"Look now! It's not the time for regret, more of a time for...how's to say...ehh..." Jin paused a moment and sighed looking at the larger man, "Look, he and Touya both made their decision so we could escape..."_

_"But...!" Chu began only to get blown back down by a gust of wind created by the Irish demon._

_"Shut up! I understand your grief but, we don't have time to waste around! We've gotta reach Suzuki!" Jin yelled his face filled with mixed emotions. "Look if we could somehow get to Suzuki, and perhaps get this message sent out to Urameshi then we'll have a chance!"_

_"Not wanting to be an asshole, but we have to keep moving our asses we can't sit here!" Shishiwakamaru exclaimed as he changed back into his human form and stood beside Chu. Chu stood up with his back turned._

_"Chu...What are yo-?" Jin was stopped when the large drunk turned around with a sad smile._

_"Go on mate! I'll be right fightin' these fuckin' asshole. They'll wish they'd never messed with a drunk like me! Get that message to Urameshi and the others, tell 'em I said FUCK YEAH!" Chu yelled as he ran towards a group of armed demons. Shishiwakamaru grabbed Jin by the arm and ran ahead._

_"Shit!" Shishiwakamaru exclaimed as he was roughly thrown against the tree, knocking him unconscious. Jin looked at the demons surrounding him, "Ahh fuckin' asshole! You'll never get me!" he then used a gust of wind to blow them away and he rushed to grab Shishiwakamaru. Using more of the wind he boosted himself into the air flying away from the area._

The message had ended. Yusuke was left extremely confused as he continued to stare at the area of the holographic. He then took it off of his index finger and slipped it onto his right middle finger, causing another holographic to show up.

_"We have to keep moving!" exclaimed a seemingly familiar voice. It was Hagiri running through what looked like the demon world._

"What the fuck?!" Yusuke screamed out loud to the holograph. He was way beyond confused, wondering how Hagiri ended up with the message _**'Did Jin and Shishi...shishi...whatever the fuck his name is get caught?!'**_

_Behind him was Kido, who had no shirt on and was cover in cuts and bruises. "You really think that Hiei will meet us at the enterance to the Human World?!"_

_"He should already be there! It's his damn job right?!" Kaname yelled back at Kido, who was trying to catch up. "Shit...these dumbasses really don't give in...do they?"_

_"Doesn't seem like it." Kido answered with a smirk on his face, "I could-"_

_"No." Kaname stated before Kido could finish his statement._

_"Wha-?"_

_"We've already lost enough people, we don't need to lose anymore. We have to keep going!"_

_Kido with a surprised expression suddenly got caught in a bear trap as they entered the Human World enterance. Kaname stopped when he came face to face with a katana. He sized the dark figure up and down as he panted slightly, "Hiei, I assume?"_

The message ended before Yusuke could hear the rest of the message. Astounded Yusuke shoved the ring in his pocket and looked at the ceiling, "What the hell is going on...?" Thoughts ran through his head and he wondered why Hiei didn't tell the others.

"Maybe...? No, Hiei has to be somewhere around here. I'll worry about it Sunday since I have no school..." he reached over to his nightstand and proceeded to turn the lights off, "Shit, I gotta invest in getting that clapper thing like Kurama has..." he muttered to himself with a small smirk on his face.

**-Minamino Residence-**

Kurama sighed as he tried desperately to get Botan to leave. But her persistence made the departing difficult. Considering the window would be a horrid idea, so he tried to get her to exit through his door and then leave out the front or back.

"Look Botan I seriously need you to leave." Kurama said blandly. Palming himself in the face he sighed heavily once more, "Look it's not that I'm not happy to see you or anything. Your just getting a little annoying..." he muttered under his breath.

Botan pushed him back and shut the door behind her. She looked almost half frightened, "This is serious Kurama! We have to talk now! I don't trust that Yusuke will look at the message right away..."

Kurama stormed over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He rubbed his temples, "Look, I'm sure Yusuke will look at the message. What more is to talk about...?"

"The MESSAGE!" Botan yelled, stomping her foot down irritably.

Kurama was almost tempted to jump down her throat but, he took on a calmer approach. "Listen, now...I have a question."

"Yes, Kurama?"

"Why is it that YOU feel the need to let everyone know?" Kurama asked with a tint of yellow in his eyes. The cold glare had sent shivers down Botans' spin.

"W-well y-y-you see...I..." Botan stuttered over her words and looked down at her feet. "It has something to do with the demon world trying to kill us all..."

Kurama shot up from his seat and trapped Botan against the door. He was glad that he had his own place, or else his mother would be questioning him about having a girl in the house. Botan blushed a dark red and laughed nervously. His yellow tinted eyes had turned back to the normal green color, but his expression did not change.

Slowly he inched closer to her ear, "You know Botan...I smell your fear right? It's not good to show fear around me..." he then smirked and worked a hand down to her waist, "And all this stuttering...I can barely understand you. You know that...correct?"

Botan flustered as she felt Kurama's breath upon her ear, "W-well...I-I can't really talk straight if your trying to charm me like this!"

He pressed his head against hers with a relaxed expression, "Charm? Who said I was trying to charm? I thought of it more as calming..." he then let go of her and walked to his window opening his blinds.

"Now, you said something about the Demon World attacking...?" Kurama asked with slight concern. He watched the sun slowly set. Botan who was still blushing had desperately tried to regain her composer.

Nervously she rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Well yes! That's what I was trying to say..." Kurama did not turn around only shaking his head.

"As for Hiei...?"

Botan sat down against the door, "That's the problem, when he, Kaname and Kido delivered the message I haven't heard from him. Kaname and Kido are at the hospital still though...I thought...oh never mind..."

The redhead's eyes widened when he heard that the little fire demon had not checked in with Koenma and Botan. He stood silently in front of his window hoping for the best, but he knew that the worse would come his way.

"Koenma tried to track him down...like he was doing Jin and the others who was delivering the message. But nothing came up...almost like he masked his energy..." Botan looked down sadly at her shoes.

Sighing Kurama tried his best to clear his negative thoughts. "Maybe he's somewhere in the forest trees resting. You know he does these things. So no need to worry..."

"No! Your wrong..." Botan buried her head in her knees, "I've never been this terrified since the lord of the Neither World attacked Spirit World. Kurama you have to have some feeling that something isn't right!"

Kurama sighed with discomfort. He too, had been wondering about Hiei. Normally, the little fire demon would have his one, two swing around to his house, but for him not to come in the past two to three weeks.

"I guess..." Kurama muttered catching Botans' attention. "I have noticed something. It's been weird lately...that I won't lie about." Botan stayed quiet as she looked down at her lap.

"I suppose we go see Genkai, I would have a hard time believing she is safe..." Kurama said with a worried expression. Botan nodded in agreement, "What about Kuwabara?"

"Yusuke will handle him. I have beliefs that he'll alert Kuwabara, or maybe Shizuru might notice something is wrong," Kurama turned to Botan with a hopeful smile. He then out-stretched his hand to help her up.

She muttered her gratitude silently as she looked down. She was mostily worried about Koenma, and did not think it was safe for him to be in the Spirit World. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving...I've done my part in this. All I can do is watch how it will play out..."

Before Kurama could say anything, she left out the door.


End file.
